A Arte de Pregar Peças
by WinkyMonstro
Summary: A Ordem da Fênix está depressiva. Todos estão trites, Sirius especialmente. Tonks não aguenta mais ver o seu priminho daquele jeito. Por isso, resolve pregar uma peça nele. Até onde Tonks pode ir para alegrar seu querido primo? Será Tonks a única a planejar um plano malvado? NÃO É UM ROMANCE. RLNT mencionado.
1. INformações

_Nota: Eu não possuo Harry Potter e o seu mundo. Apenos brinco com eles em minhas histórias. Durante OdF. Pretendo dividir essa história em 4 partes. Não pretendo fazer ela muito extensa. Talvez tenha uma sequencia. Primeira parte se passa antes de Harry chegar no Largo Grimmauld, mas isso não tem muita importância. Tenho um subtítulo legal para a história, mas se colocar ele nos dois primeiros capítulos vai perder toda a graça. Por favor, comentem! Críticas são construtivas. NÃO é um romance. Está mais para amizade... Se é que posso chamar assim. Queria focar apenas na relação Tonks/Sirius, mas eu não resisti e tive que colocar o Remus no meio. WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**INformações**

_Tonks' POV_

- Durante o meu tempo em Hogwarts, a época dos Marotos, eu e os outros meninos pregávamos muitas peças, seja em qualquer pessoa que fosse, dos mais variados tipos. No primeiro ano, não éramos _tão_ experientes... Quer dizer, EU não era tão experiente. Sirius e Tiago já eram mestres nisso. Sirius costumava atormentar Régulo, seu irmão caçula, que você conheceu. Estou certo? Menino perverso ele, não? Nunca desgostei do menino, mas nunca tentei uma aproximação, sabe? Ele era simpático com você? Sirius nunca mencionou... E eu estou me desviando do assunto de novo, não? Isso se chama idade, camarada. E um pouco de confinamento. E não me olhe assim, você vai chegar nesse dia também. Pode parar de me olhar assim? Aaahhh... Já entendi o que esses olhos travessos querem dizer. Que parte de "Olhe-me nos olhos e diga que eu estou velho" você não entendeu? E pare de tentar dizer o contrário, pois senão eu vou acabar me convencendo disso e vou fazer uma burrada enorme. OK, eu termino de contar a história. Bem, além de Régulo, Sirius também costumava atormentar uma dócil menininha metamorfomaga chamada Nymphadora... NÃO me olhe assim! OK, OK. Tonks. Melhor assim? Você me dá medo, sabe? Como uma criaturinha tão fofa como você pode ser tão maligna? NÃO me olhe assim. Eu sei, eu sou um péssimo contador de histórias. Mas você também ajuda, né? Não sei como Sirius pode cogitar a ideia de te manter na Ordem. Ele está ficando louco!

- E você também, né, Professor Lupin? – falou Fred. Ou Jorge. Não, esse é o Fred. Dá na mesma. Remus sobressaltou-se. Fred, ou Jorge, ou melhor, quem falou, riu.

- Ah, olá, Jorge. – Droga, tinha alguma coisa me dizendo que o gêmeo que falou era o Jorge. Nota mental: pegar um canetão permanente e escrever nas testas deles os seus nomes. – Bom dia Fred, Nymphadora. – Só por uma vez, eu resolvi ser boazinha com ele e ignorar o uso impróprio do meu nome. – Posso ajudar?

- Sim. – falei. – Pode começar dizendo por que você estava falando sozinho?

- Eu não estava falando sozinho, Nymphadora.

- NÃO me chame de Nymphadora. – Quando ele vai aprender? - E SIM, você estava falando sozinho.

- Eu estava falando com Bicuço. – disse ele, em defensiva.

- Como se ele fosse responder. – retruquei. _E como se tiivesse diferença, _pensei, mas resolvi deixar o comentário morrer na minha cabeça. Bicuço olhou para mim agradecido.

Fui até ao pássaro-cavalo. Ele logo recuou por causa da cor intensa de cabelo que usava hoje. Por que ninguém gosta de verde neon com mechas azuis? Logo mudei para um tom loiro com destaques em marrom.

- Melhor assim? – perguntei ao pássaro. Ele logo me aceitou. Acariciei suas penas, enquanto aproveitei para tirar proveito da cena que presenciei logo antes. – O que esse lobo malvado estava falando para você? – ouvi os gêmeos abafando uma risada. Podia ver vividamente a imagem de Remus corando. Minha voz assumiu um tom mais... _malicioso _do que o normal. – Que plumagem linda você tem, Bicuço!

- Eu não falei isso! – protestou Remus. – Você está confundindo tudo, Nymphadora! – virei os olhos, ainda acariciando Bicuço, que ameaçou avançar em Remus. – É Sirius que fala assim com ele!

- E eu por acaso perguntei a você? – disse a Remus, sem me virar. – E então, Bicuço? Ele estava falando isso ou coisas mais... Comprometedoras? – disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. Bicuço olhou para mim com uma cara de cachorro pidão e assentiu. Virei-me para Remus e falei. – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELE? VOCÊ MAGOOU SEUS SENTIMENTOS!

- Nymphadora...

- Eu só estou brincando, Remus.

- Eu devia saber.

- Você também deveria brincar um pouco mais, Remus.

- Ha ha. Como você sugere que eu faça isso, com a minha condição?

- Simples... – falei, olhando para os gêmeos.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Explicações depois, Professor. – disse. Ele simplesmente odeia quando eu o chamo de Professor... Mais até do que lobo malvado... – Primeiro precisamos de INformações.


	2. A Parede

_Nota: Eu não possuo Harry Potter e seu mundo. Apenas brinco com eles em minhas histórias. Neste capítulo Harry já está no QG. Nessa fic, Sirius e Tonks já se conheciam antes de Sirius ir para Azkaban. Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo está meio depressivo, mas, eu achei prudente esplorar esse lado da Ordem. Críticas são construtivas. Por favor, comentem! WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**A Parede**

_Uma semana depois..._

_Tonks's POV_

Um pouco mais... Mais um pouco... Quase lá... Aguenta firme... Pé, por favor, não ceda justamente agora... Malditas meias cor-de-rosa com bolinhas amarelas... São tão escorregadias! NÃO!

Um segundo depois, eu estava no chão. Ser tão desastrada ainda me mata... Não é por nada que Molly me proibiu de entrar na cozinha, exceto se tiver uma reunião ou nas horas de refeição. Com um gemido leve, levantei. Como queria não ter assustado Remus com a minha ideia malvada...

Mas também, tudo nessa maldita casa é chato. Não tem nada o que fazer senão dormir nas reuniões, falar mal do Snape, blasfemar sozinha assim como Monstro, tropeçar naquele pé de trasgo do demônio, e ver Sirius bêbado.

Foi por isso que eu, a excelentíssima Nymphadora Tonks e os senhorios Fred e Jorge Weasley resolvemos tramar um futuro acontecimento para alegrar um pouco o clima do Largo Grimmauld. A casa estava mais sombria do que eu lembrava... E não foram poucas as vezes que, minha mãe e meu pai me arrastavam até aqui para passar as férias.

Pobre criança era eu naquela época. No vilarejo trouxa onde eu e meus pais morávamos eu não tinha nenhum amigo. Por quê? Porque eu não conseguia controlar a metamorfomagia enquanto pequena. Apenas em Hogwarts consegui consertar essa situação. Enquanto não atingia meus onze anos, eu ficava todo o dia trancada em casa.

Chamem-me de louca, se quiserem, mas eu adorava vir até aqui. Não por causa da repugnante casa, de minha tia psicopata ou do verme do Monstro. Mas sim por causa de meu primo de segundo grau, Sirius. Era sempre alegre e sempre me contava o que seus colegas estavam tramando no colégio. Fazia comigo o que vi Remus fazer com Bicuço há uns dias atrás. Mas a diferença era que eu respondia a Sirius, e não tentava atacar ele, como o pássaro fazia com o lobisomem.

Agora a casa estava com um clima mais pesado do que nunca, e o acontecimento mais excitante que poderia acontecer naqueles tempos era a Sra. Black acordar e blasfemar mais um pouco. Agoniada, vejo Sirius cada vez mais desleixado, aquele menino serelepe, travesso e encrenqueiro perdido eras atrás. No lugar deste estava um Sirius triste, sem razão pela qual viver, vadiando pelos corredores de sua casa, bêbado, que falava apenas com um Hipogrifo.

Sirius não era o único afetado. Remus também sofria. No dia que a Ordem se reuniu pela primeira vez na sede, via o brilho nos olhos dele tentando alegrar o amigo, mas sempre era ignorado. Na cabeça de Sirius, ninguém podia ser mais amigo dele do que James, e que ninguém podia tirar o lugar dele. Com o passar do tempo, Remus se deu conta de que James era mais importante para Sirius do que ele. Muitas foram as vezes que o via chorar. Assim, também fez de Bicuço seu melhor amigo, mesmo que Bicuço não goste dele. Cada dia, os dois estão ficando mais sérios, tristes, sozinhos, loucos. Sirius e Remus, quero dizer. Não Bicuço.

E, ainda mais... Eu esperava que Harry pudesse fazer Sirius mais alegre, mas nada acontece. Harry também está transtornado. E muito. Gina e Hermione, que o conheciam há bastante tempo, disseram que nunca o haviam visto deste jeito antes.

Mas essa situação pode ser revertida. Pode se tiver uma pequena ajuda de Fred e Jorge. Remus também se encontra na lista de pessoas para Sirius ter sua sanidade de volta. E, é claro, minha.

Tudo o que eu precisava estava na minha frente. Bem, não exatamente. O que eu precisava estava atrás da parede. Eu a havia visto em um dia dos muitos que passei durante as férias. Mas, como era secretíssimo, Sirius, quando notou que eu estava o espionando, logo selou a parede novamente. Ela se abria com uma alavanca embutida em uma das gavetas do balcão do quarto de Sirius, informação que tinha conseguido arrancar de Remus. O único problema era: a alavanca estava emperrada.

Quando revelei o meu plano inteiro para o lobisomem, ele havia ficado pasmo. Ele achava que eu apenas queria ver o modelo do objeto para comprar um igual para meu namorado inexistente. Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha falado para ele isso só para conseguir a informação. Se você pensou isso, pensou errado. Foram os gêmeos que disseram isso a Remus.

FLASHBACK

_- Explicações depois, Professor. Primeiro precisamos de INformações._

_- O que você está tramando, Nymphadora?_

_- É que... Eu... Eu... Eu não tenho coragem de dizer isso... – e com isso, saí do quarto correndo, fechando a porta. Rapidamente, coloquei uma das Orelhas Extensíveis debaixo dela._

_- É que ela quer dar um presente para o namorado. – falou Fred._

_- E ela quer a MINHA opinião?_

_- Não exatamente. – respondeu Jorge._

_- É que ela viu um objeto atrás da parede do quarto de Sirius... – continuou Fred._

_- A parede secreta? – disse Remus, atônito. – Como ela conseguiu acha-la?_

_- Ela vinha muito aqui quando era pequena. Num dia ela viu a parede secreta. Mas Sirius logo a fechou. Ela queria vê-la novamente para relembrar dos detalhes do objeto._

_- E eu com isso?_

_- Sirius não abriria para ela... E pensamos que você saberia como abri-la._

_- Se é um presente para o namorado dela, então a alavanca fica numa das gavetas do roupeiro de Sirius._

_Sorri por detrás da porta. Arranquei as Orelhas Extensíveis e saí correndo, e por sorte, não caí._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

É claro que tive que dizer a verdade para Remus depois, e ele desaprovou totalmente. Por isso, eu tinha que dar um jeito de acionar a maldita alavanca. Os gêmeos já estavam fazendo sua parte neste exato momento. Eu podia pedir ajuda a Hermione ou Gina, mas, mesmo assim, não queria chamar a atenção de Sirius, que estava no quarto de Bicuço alimentando-o. Na verdade, ele _dormia _naquele quarto. Mas as meninas não são as pessoas mais discretas para fazer isso. Tudo bem, eu sou desajeitada, mas, ei! Eu sou uma auror! Eu sei não ser desastrada nos momentos mais sérios. E, se aquela situação não mudasse, todos da Ordem tentariam suicídio.

E lá estava eu, tentando acionar a alavanca amaldiçoada pelo demônio. Depois de cair mais de dez vezes, eu ainda não havia desistido. Nem ia desistir. Enfiei minha mão dentro da gaveta. Apalpei a alavanca, agarrei-me a ela com toda a minha raiva. Mordi meu lábio e a puxei. Força, força, força... Quase lá... Senti um filete de sangue cair por meu queixo, consequência de ter mordido meu lábio com muita força. MAIS FORÇA, TONKS! VAI! VAI... Oh, não!

E eu caí de novo.

Mas, desta vez, eu tinha conseguido acioná-la!

Uma parede coberta por uma bandeira da Grifinória dividiu-se em duas, exibindo vários objetos secretos de Sirius, como fotos de antigas pretendentes, cartas de amor, ursinhos de pelúcia dado por garotas em gratidão por Sirius ter tido um encontro com elas, barras e barras de chocolate, entre outros.

Mas, o objeto que eu tanto queria, estava no centro, vestindo um manequim branco. A nessa altura, você já deve estar curioso para saber qual é esse misterioso objeto. A resposta é: uma cueca rosa com desenhos dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. Sim, mesmo adulto Sirius tem a cueca. Naquele momento, um dilema atravessou minha mente. Fora a mãe dele que lhe dera a cueca ou fora ele que comprara? Se foi a Dona Walburga, seria constrangedor. Se foi ele, seria mais ainda.

Olhei para a cueca. Um sorrisinho maldoso esboçou-se no meu rosto.


	3. Camuflagem

_Nota: Eu não sou a criadora de Harry Potter e nem dos seus personagens. Esse capítulo foi difícil de fazer por que eu tentei não deixar nenhum ponto de vista específico. Mas, o resultado é esse, e me desculpem se não está muito claro de quem são as certas falas. Deixar um comentário não vai matar ninguém! E, críticas são construtivas. WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

******Camuflagem**

_Enquanto isso..._

_Ponto de Vista de Fred - ou Jorge, tanto faz. Pode ser lida com case em qualquer um, mas funciona mais com Jorge._

Dez ornamentos da família Black, onze ornamentos, doze ornamentos, treze, catorze... – DEPOIS DE ALGUM TEMPO... – Trezentos e vinte e um ornamentos...

- Acho que Tonks já vai ficar contente com esse número, Jorge.

- Mas ela disse bem claramente: ATÉ O QUARTO DE SIRIUS. É tão difícil entender isso?

- Mas já estamos no corredor!

- Ela disse até a _porta. _Tem apenas mais dez ornamentos para alcançarmos!

- Mas eu estou cansado! E tem mais, você só está fazendo isso para chamar a atenção dela.

- Não estou não!

- É claro que está! Você corre atrás dela como Rony corre atrás de Hermione, Jorge.

- EU OUVI ISSO!

De repente Rony aparece sorrateiramente pelo corredor. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, seus dentes a mostra, mantinha o dedo indicador apontado para mim e para meu irmão num movimento frenético. Seu cabelo "pulava" de sua cabeça conforme seu braço balançava. Estava com o rosto inteiramente escarlate. Querido Merlin, parecia a mamãe. Quase dava para se assustar pela cena se não fosse suas vestes.

- O Roniquinho ficou brabinho quando mencionamos a sua namorada?

- ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

- Mas você gosta dela.

Silêncio. Só ouvia-se o "rosnado" que Rony emitia.

- Você faz tudo para chamar a atenção dela, até mesmo as coisas mais idiotas, como participar do FALE.

- É F.A.L.E., Jorge!

Troquei olhares com meu gêmeo.

- _Isso _é paixonite aguda.

- Cale a boca, Fred.

- Tão apaixonado pela Hermione como Jorge por Tonks.

- Eu NÃO estou apaixonado pela Tonks. Cruzes!

- Isso explica tudo! – disse Rony, triunfante. – Não foi incidente nenhum quando Tonks estava desesperada procurando pelo Senhor Rubber Duck!

- Eu não roubei o patinho de borracha dela!

- E como o Senhor Rubber Duck foi parar embaixo da sua cama? – provocou Rony.

- Ele dormiu abraçado com o Robbie, também.

- É SENHOR RUBBER DUCK!

Dois pares de olhos arregalados.

- Calma, Jorge, eu só achei que Senhor Rubber Duck era muito comprido, então eu encurtei para Robbie.

- Como você sabe que ele estava embaixo da minha cama, Roniquinho?

- Gina me pagou cinco sicles para vasculhar o que tinha embaixo da sua cama.

- O que mais de constrangedor você viu? - Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Além do Senhor Rubber Duck, é claro.

- Bom, a sua meia que fede como pizza de alho e cebola, a sua bola de beisebol com o rosto da Katie Bell, o... – Rony agora explodiu na gargalhada. – O seu roupão com desenho do Speed Racer...

- Rony, sinceramente não sei do que você está rindo.

- Você ainda tem o roupão com essa idade!

- Ele dorme abraçado no Robbie e enrolado no roupão.

Rony agora se dobrava de tanto rir.

- Pelo menos eu não uso pijama de nuvenzinha.

Os risos de Rony se transformaram em um olhar assassino.

- Não é nuvenzinha, Jorge!

- Então, o que é?

- CAMUFLAGEM!

- Camuflagem uma ova, Roniquinho.

- Fred, você não concorda comigo que Nymphadora Tonks Weasley seria um belo nome?

- CALE A BOCA!

- Só se você admitir que meu pijama é uma CAMUFLAGEM, e não nuvenzinhas.

- OK, é camuflagem.

Silêncio. Os olhos de Rony analisavam a trilha de ornamentos. Já eu, analisava o diálogo que antecedera a confusão. Olhei para meu gêmeo. Trocamos olhares, e vi que o mesmo argumento que pipocava na minha cabeça estava incomodando ele.

- Roniquinho, agora eu e Fred estávamos conversando...

- Conversando? – Rony olhou para nós com um olhar acusador. Devia pensar que estávamos ficando loucos. – OK, vocês estão ficando muito tempo com Sirius.

- Eu não diria Sirius, mas Bicuço com certeza, Roniquinho.

- Dá na mesma! Os dois são loucos iguais.

- E também não dão muita atenção ao Professor Lupin.

- E os dois usam Tonks como um escudo pessoal.

- O Professor Lupin e Tonks estão... Er... – gaguejou Rony. – Juntos?

- Não, Roniquinho. Estamos falando das semelhanças entre Sirius e Bicuço.

- Eu sei que Sirius apena abre seus sentimentos com Tonks, mas Bicuço? – perguntou Rony, cético.

- Longa história, Roniquinho.

- Vocês realmente estão loucos.

- E _você _não viu como Bicuço agiu com Tonks quando ela...

- Acho que ele não precisa saber disso, Jorge.

- Mas...

- Ou você quer dizer tudo para Rony e decepcionar Tonks?

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO! Ops... Er... É que... Sabe como é, né...

- OK, OK. Voltando ao assunto de incomodar o Rony...

- É claro! Como esquecemos disso?

- Bom, eu e Jorge estávamos conversando, e nós percebemos que você concordou que ele estava apaixonado por Tonks...

- Portanto, você gosta da Hermione.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu disse: _Tão apaixonado pela Hermione como Jorge por Tonks._

_- _Isso não tem nada a ver!

- É claro que sim!

- Cansei de vocês! EU VOU DORMIR!

E com isso, Rony afastou-se, deixando o seu pijama de nuvenzinha – Er... Camuflagem... – fora de vista.

- Temos mais dez ornamentos para colocar até a _porta_ do quarto de Sirius.

- Não enche, Fred!

Olhar cético.


	4. O Coelhão e o Doce

_Nota: Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling eu estaria recebendo milhares de cartas por mês com o tema: "POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU SIRIUS BLACK?"._

_Gente, desculpem pela demora, mas realmente a criatividade me faltou, e com a aula, provas, e tudo mais... __Bom, mas o quarto capítulo está aqui. _

_Comentários me fazem feliz e me dão inspiração para continuar._

_Eu realmente não sei como vai acabar essa história... Mas, pretendo fazer o próximo capítulo focando na Gina... Vamos ver, não?_

_Espero que entendam esse capítulo... Está um pouco... Estranho._

_WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**O Coelhão e o Doce**

_Um dia depois..._

_Harry's POV_

- Harry? Harry-y-y-y? POTTER! OLHE PARA MIM!

- Mas eu não quero olhar para você!

- Mas eu estou te mandando me olhar!

- Isso queima os olhos!

- Pare de ser um bebezão chorão e mimado e ME OLHE!

- Mas essa visão é infeliz demais!

- Haha! Potter Pirado tem medo de coelhinhos!

- Eu não tenho medo de coelhinhos!

- TEM SIM!

- NÃO!

- Então me OLHE!

Gelei. O coelhinho cor-de-rosa gigante já estava abusando. A primeira coisa que fiz foi: correr.

Corri até o armário de baixo da escada, na casa dos Dursley. Era estranho eu correr até lá, porque aquele "quarto" não pertencia mais a mim. Agora eu dormia num dos quartos de Duda.

Quando cheguei até o armário, logo fechei a porta atrás de mim e a tranquei. Agora o coelho anormalmente grande não poderia me alcançar. É serio, o coelho tinha a estatura de um homem. Talvez até seja um homem, com uma fantasia de coelho, daquelas que se usam em festas de criancinhas.

Pulei na minha antiga cama. Enrolei-me nos cobertores mofados e cobri minha visão.

- Você não pode se esconder de mim! – disse a voz anasalada.

Com isso, o homem-coelho chutou a porta e a derrubou. Encolhi-me ainda mais na cama.

O coelho arrancou os cobertores que cobriam a mim. Ok, se ele quer guerra, terá guerra.

Me encolhi ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, me preparando para o ataque.

- AAAAHHHH!

Pulei em cima do coelho, que guinchou e se debateu. Eu estava agarrado no pescoço dele, tentando tirar a parte de cima de sua fantasia peluda. Era quase impossível fazê-lo porque o monstro se mexia muito.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE FICAR PARADO, CARA?

Gritei tão alto que o homem-coelho ficou parado, em choque. Aproveitei o momento para tirar sua cabeça.

O que vi era pior do que o coelho.

Atônito, olhei para ele, arregalei os olhos. Minhas pernas trancaram devido ao grande choque. A "coisa" apenas ria. Quando recuperei meus movimentos, corri para a cozinha. No caminho, derrubei o vaso de cerâmica chinesa da Tia Petúnia, aquele que ela arrebatou num leilão por dez mil dólares. Não dei muita atenção ao vaso, porque eu não vou sobreviver o tempo suficiente para minha tia gritar comigo e Tio Valter ficar vermelho de raiva.

A Coisa me seguiu. Mas, eu era mais rápido do que ela.

Abri a porta da geladeira, tirei as prateleiras e me atirei dentro dela. Quando a porta fechou, percebi que estava muito frio aqui. Mas o que era um pouco de frio para quem estava sendo perseguido pela criatura mais repulsiva de todas?

A Coisa não foi tão burra quanto eu esperava que fosse. Ou eu não fui tão inteligente quanto eu achei. Ela notou os alimentos e as gavetas que eu tinha esquecido de escondê-las.

Já estava pensando que A Coisa fosse uma alucinação. Mas não era. Isso ficou evidente quando ela abriu a porta da geladeira.

Era Voldemort.

Voldemort, não o Voldemort que você conhece. Mas Voldemort, o Voldemort deformado.

Ele trazia um bombom de cereja na mão peluda.

- Quer um doce, Harry?

Peguei o bombom da mão dele com certa violência. Que foi? Eu só arranquei um pedaço de dez centímetros de sua fantasia cor-de-rosa!

Ainda com o bombom na mão, corri para debaixo de mesa da cozinha, agora semidestruída.

Me encolhi na posição fetal, chupando o bombom ainda com a embalagem, hora ou outra balbuciando.

- Isso não está certo! Está tudo errado! NÃO É NORMAL!

Enquanto eu choramingava, Voldemort, o Deformado dobrava-se de tanto rir. Batia suas mãos em sua careca. Tentei adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. Devia ser algo como "O Menino Que Sobreviveu tem medo de coelhinhos? Ou da minha nova plástica? HAHAHAHA!".

Com a minha raiva de volta, atirei o meu bombom de cereja babado no nariz dele.

UM NARIZ!

Voldemort tinha UM NARIZ!

ISSO NÃO É NORMAL!

Vi o bombom cair no chão em frente de seus pés. Olhava atônito para mim.

XxXxXx

Com um sobressalto, acordei.

Olhei à minha volta.

Não estava na cozinha dos Dursley. Ou melhor, nem sequer estava na casa deles.

Eu estava no Largo Grimmauld. No quarto que eu dividia com Rony.

No outro lado do cômodo, vi Rony deitado de bruços na cama, roncando e falando algo como "É camuflagem, não nuvenzinhas". Com certeza estava babando.

Poderia dizer que pelo menos meia hora antes Rony estava sonhando com Hermione, porque seu travesseiro estava jogado no chão. Ele sempre fazia isso. Nas muitas noites de insônia, não apenas no Largo Grimmauld, mas sim em todos os lugares, enquanto eu esperava o sono vir, minha distração era ver Rony dizendo em meio a roncos o nome da amiga, e logo depois empurrar o travesseiro para fora da cama. Era rotina.

Minha boca estava seca. Estava tremendo. Tudo bem ter sonhos com aquele ser branco, mas ele com nariz já era demais. Não era natural. Era como se Mione queimasse os livros de Aritmancia no fim do ano.

Precisava de um doce. Um bombom de cereja, na verdade. Não, acho que não, sou alérgico a cereja. Só chocolate está bom.

Estava confuso, numa espécie de estupor. Mal conseguia me mexer. Mas meu sangue precisava de açúcar.

Saí do quarto e continuei meu caminho para o andar de baixo. Antes que pudesse chegar à escada, sou abordado por Monstro, o elfo doméstico fétido da casa de meu padrinho depressivo.

Pisquei, tentando decidir se o que via era verdade ou se meu cérebro semiconsciente e confuso me traía.

Monstro estava com um bichinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa. Agarrava-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquele... O que era aquilo? Era um urso? Não, pouco provável. Então era... Era... Um COELHO! COR-DE-ROSA! Oh, não, aquele demônio estava me perseguindo! E as blasfêmias de Monstro também não ajudavam muito.

Tomado pelo pânico, pisquei novamente, mais forte do que da última vez, tão mais forte que tinha certeza de que minha expressão estava semelhante de quando Tonks impressionava Gina e Hermione com suas transformações.

BLÉM!

Antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos, Monstro jogou o suposto coelho em minha cabeça. Mas eu realmente não achava que coelhos de pelúcia faziam tanto barulho ao se chocar com alguma coisa e que com certeza não poderia causar tanta dor ao se chocar com meu crânio.

Abri os olhos bem a tempo de ver o ornamento de prata quicando no chão.

Definitivamente, estava tendo alucinações. Com o novo machucado na testa latejando, desci as escadas, ainda praguejando.

Cozinha... Preciso chegar à cozinha... Doce... Precisava de um doce...

Meus pés me guiaram até uma porta bem grande, a qual nunca tinha prestado atenção antes. Era esquisito, já que era uma das maiores portas da casa, feita com madeira de salgueiro, entalhada meticulosamente à mão com desenhos do que reconheci ser mitologia trouxa, mas não posso afirmar nada, já que meu cérebro resolveu tirar a noite para pregar peças em mim. Não conseguia distinguir o que era realidade do que não era.

Estendi meu braço para tocar a maçaneta enferrujada, mas não foi preciso, já que com apenas um discreto movimento do braço já abria a porta pesada.

Uma sala mal iluminada surgiu diante de mim, com um chão que acumulava uma camada de centímetros de poeira. Apenas localizei um ponto de luz, vinda de uma vela. Paredes de pedra, com tochas jazendo nas paredes, há muito não acendidas, esquecidas em meio a teias de aranha. O teto era estampado com cenas de morte, das mais cruéis e sangrentas. No meio da sala, encontravam-se inúmeras estantes do mesmo material da porta, também trabalhados, intercaladas por pilastras de mármore preto.

A biblioteca estava muito úmida, e a janela estava aberta, trazendo para seu interior rajadas frias de vento. Eu podia ouvir três vozes distintas. Talvez uma dessas pessoas tenha doces. Doces, suculentos e açucarados. YUMMY!

Aproximei-me das pessoas, que estavam atrás da última estante. Ainda sobre espreita, coloquei-me em uma posição que a cambada não poderia me ver. Logo, minhas narinas captaram o cheiro doce de chocolate. Não, era artificial demais para ser autêntico, mas ainda assim era bom. Então, me dei conta de que era o aroma do perfume que Tonks usava.

Mas, era doce. E eu precisava de doce.

Não que Tonks não fosse atraente antes, mas esse cheiro de chocolate que emanava dela já era demais.

Agarrei-me à pilastra ao meu lado, apenas prevenir-me de fazer alguma besteira.

Logo percebi que ela estava discutindo com as duas outras pessoas, que descobri ser Fred e Jorge.

- Por favor, Tonks, nos dê outra chance! – implorou Fred. O aroma de Tonks estava provocando ainda mais a minha necessidade de açúcar.

- Não sei se devo confiar em vocês. – disse ela seriamente. Seriedade? Tonks? Esquisito...

Doce... CHEIRO MUITO FORTE... MUITO FORTE... DOCE!

- POR FAVOR, NOS PERDOE! NÃO SABÍAMOS QUE IA DAR ERRADO! – desesperou-se Jorge.

- Vocês não conseguem nem enganar aquele maldito elfo doméstico! E vocês ainda dizem ser os mestres das pegadinhas. Mestres uma ova! – CHEIRO PROVOCANTE! Agarrei-me à pilastra com mais força ainda.

As palavras da metamorfomaga fizeram Jorge cair num choro desesperado. Ele atirou-se aos pés de Tonks, agarrou-se a eles e chorou:

- DESCULPE! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas nos dê mais uma chance!

Tonks olhava perplexa para Fred, que mal conseguia conter o riso, apenas deu de ombros.

CHEIRO HIPNOTIZANTE! Minhas tentativas de controlar-me acabaram se esvaindo.

Larguei-me da pilastra lentamente, e fui até o trio numa espécie de transe.

Coloquei-me atrás de Fred, que tinha desistido de segurar o riso. Tonks balançava suas pernas levemente numa tentativa fajuta de tirar Jorge delas. Nenhum dos três tinha notado minha presença, até que eu disse, ainda em transe. Tinha total consciência de que meu olhar estava tão vago quanto a cabeça de Rony.

- Doce?

Fred pulou devido ao susto repentino, tropeçando na canela de Jorge e caindo no chão. Jorge recompôs-se da pequena crise de choro e desespero e levantou, dizendo.

- Eu NÃO estava chorando feito um filhote de _leprechaun_ agarrado aos pés de Tonks! E eu estava suando pelos olhos!

Fred, com a ajuda da mulher com cabelo cor-de-rosa chiclete, levantou-se, rindo da desculpa esfarrapada do irmão. Tonks permitiu-se sorrir também, por mais de estar confusa em relação ao que tinha acontecido antes.

- E aí, beleza, Harry? – disse ela, alegre. PERFUME... DESCONCENTRANTE... – Sem sono?

- Doce? – balbuciei num tom monótono, quase inaudível.

- O quê? – pergunta a auror. DOCE!

- Doce? – repeti, num tom um pouco mais alto.

- Desculpe, Harry, mas não conseguimos te entender. – disse Jorge cautelosamente.

- DOCE! – gritei.

Tonks me olhou com cara de peixe morto.

- Outro sonâmbulo. – reclamou ela, entre suspiros. – Lição prática: como acordar uma pessoa semiconsciente.

Ela deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se de mim. Jorge pôs-se ao seu lado para aprender a técnica, porém Fred apenas virou os olhos.

Com um movimento rápido do braço, ela pretendia me dar um tapa, mas calculou mal a distância e acabou acertando a face de Jorge, que guinchou em contato com a mão da auror, colocou a sua própria em cima da área nocauteada e encolheu-se no chão, estupefato.

- O que eu fiz para você? – ele disse para a metamorfomaga, tão estupefata quanto ele. Já Fred, por outro lado, dobrou-se de rir. – Por que você me odeia tanto assim?

- Não foi minha intenção! Era para ter acertado em Harry! – explicou-se Tonks.

- E desde quando acordamos um sonâmbulo com um tapa, Nymphadora? – disse uma voz. Logo o professor Lupin surgiu na escuridão. Tonks abria e fechava a boca em choque. – Pensava que para acordá-los era preciso apenas jogar um copo de água neles, e não esbofeteá-los.

Tonks sorriu marotamente.

- Eu ia derrubar toda a água até que eu chegasse aqui mesmo... – ela disse, fazendo Fred, Jorge e Lupin rirem.

Aproximei-me de meu antigo professor, e com a minha melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, eu pedi, docemente.

- Doce?

- Oh, sim, Harry, eu tenho um doce aqui para você. – ele vasculhou dentro do bolso de seu blusão de lã marrom e tirou uma barra de chocolate de dentro dele. O meu chocolate favorito! – Tome.

- DOCE! – falei, tomando-o nas mãos e abrindo-o. Assim que enfiei o conteúdo milagroso goela abaixo, finalmente saí do transe. – Olá, pessoal!

O rosto de Tonks iluminou-se de repente.

- Remus, você poderia nos dar licença?

Prof. Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você está levando aquela ideia besta adiante, Nymphadora?

- Não é da sua conta, professor. – replicou ela.

- Tente não se iludir. – Lupin disse. Virou-se para mim e para os gêmeos. – Se não quiserem fazer o que essa doida varrida tem em mente, não se sintam obrigados a fazer.

- Nós queremos sim! – disse Jorge.

- Viu, seu lobo malvado? – ri à menção do "apelido". E fingi não ver meu professor enrubescendo. – Eles concordam comigo!

Lupin virou os olhos e saiu da biblioteca.

- Harry – começou a metamorfomaga, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Você não acha que Sirius está um pouco depressivo ultimamente?

Assenti.

- Ótimo! Então você vai fazer o seguinte...

Tonks continuou a falar, e os gêmeos me encararam com inveja.

XxXxXx

_Desculpem por postar o mesmo capítulo duas vezes! Eu me enganei! E obrigada pelas reviews! Especialmente o que avisava... Hehe..._


	5. Intuição

_Nota: Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling exploraria mais a relação Lupin/Tonks. Como isso não acontece exatamente, não, eu não sou J.K. Rowloing. Desculpem a demora, mas só tive a inspiração necessária para escrever isso quando estava na casa de minha avó e comecei a pensar em cavalos._

_Aviso: Esse capítulo conntém palavras que podem não ser conhecidas por você._ **Mugista: **_animais que falem MUUUU! Ex: vacas. (Dã...). Direitos autorais pertencentes à minha amiga._ **Instintos ****Aurorísticos: **_instintos de aurores. Direitos autorais pertencentes à minha pessoa._

_Aviso 2: Esse capítulo sofreu grande influência de peças de teatro maquiavélicas. MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Comentários? A WinkyMonstro aqui ficaria muito feliz em recebe-los. (pense numa velhinha corcunda e gagá falando isso. Não é o máximo?)_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças **

**Intuição**

_No dia seguinte..._

_Tonks's POV_

- Nymphadora! – disse uma voz. Virei-me para punir o ser infeliz que me chamou pelo primeiro nome. Quando o faço, me deparei com a face do meu melhor amigo de escola.

- Carlinhos! – e pulei em cima dele, fazendo o coitado quase perder o equilíbrio com o meu peso. – Quanto tempo!

- Pois é! Estava morrendo de saudades de você, Nymphadora!

- Não me chame de Nymphadora! – disse, ainda pendurada no grifinório.

- Ok, Tonks. Agora, dá pra descer do meu colo? Você andou engordando!

- Engordando? Gorda é a sua vó!

- Não, é minha mãe mesmo!

- EU OUVI ISSO CARLINHOS WEASLEY! – disse Molly do outro lado da cozinha. Eu finalmente tive piedade de meu amigo e larguei-me dele.

- E isso é alguma mentira, Moliuóli? – falou Arthur. Molly arregalou os olhos, e, corando de raiva, bateu a colher de pau na cabeça do marido. Parte porque ele a chamou de gorda e parte pelo uso inconveniente do apelido carinhoso na frente de Carlinhos e de mim.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. – disse Carlinhos. – Não é como se eu não tivesse dito para Tonks como papai te chama quando estão sozinhos.

- Sim, eu sei, fui eu mesma que disse para fazer isso quando Tonks passou o verão lá em casa, mas e se alguém tivesse ouvido?

- Quase ninguém da Ordem está aqui, tirando Sirius e Remus. Mas Sirius está ocupado demais penteando as penas de Bicuço e Remus está na Moonylândia. – falei.

- Moonylândia? – questionou Arthur.

- É, é porque ele vive em seu próprio mundo. Eu inventei isso depois que percebi que quando ele pega um livro ele se transfere para dentro dele. Ele não escuta nada do que dizemos. Eu até coloquei um fone de ouvido nele com música de rock pesado no volume máximo no ouvido dele, e ele nem tirou os olhos do papel mofado de Romeu e Julieta.

- Fone de ouvido? – questionou Arthur. – O que é isso? – a expressão dele se iluminou. – É outro objeto trouxa curioso?

- Oh, não, Nymphadora, por que você foi falar nisso? – reclamou Carlinhos. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Molly me salvou com uma pergunta.

- E as crianças?

- Elas estão tentando acalmar Harry, que deu outro surto. – falou Carlinhos. – Parece que desta vez o sujeito endoidou de vez! Meus irmãos e Hermione tiveram que amarrar travesseiros em torno deles mesmos. Pelo jeito Harry estava atirando coisas quebráveis neles... E estava gritando algo como NÃO É NORMAL!, e VOLDEMORT NÃO TEM NARIZ!

- Como você sabe disso, meu filho?

- Por que quando fui abrir a porta para dar um olá para eles eu vi a drástica cena. Gina, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Mione estavam tentando alcança-lo, mas Harry, que estava atrás de um sofá escondido, atirava ornamentos neles a cada passo que davam. Quando ele me viu, atirou uma tigela de bronze na minha direção e se eu não tivesse fechado a porta a tempo, teria quebrado meu nariz.

- Pobre garoto... – disse Arthur com um suspiro.

Depois de um tempo que nós quatro gastamos lamentando pelo destino que aquele menino tivera, Carlinhos anunciou:

- Tonks, eu trouxe algumas coisas de Romênia para você! – anunciou Carlinhos.

- Sério? Onde? Onde? Onde?

- Está na minha mala. Venha!

Eu e Carlinhos saímos da cozinha, mas não antes de ser alertados por Molly:

- Logo, logo o jantar estará pronto!

- Estaremos aqui, mãe. Tonks não vai perder a oportunidade de comer sua comida que ela tanto adora e de engordar mais um pouco.

- EI!

- Vamos, vamos, sua mugista cor-de-rosa.

- Mugista? Tá me chamando de vaca?

- Você nunca deixou de ser.

- Vamos logo, seu cavalo transgênico!

- Essa juventude... – suspirou Arthur.

Meu amigo e eu corremos escada acima, como costumávamos fazer nos tempos de irritar os professores e montar arapucas para Pirraça. Oh, tempos bons... Se bem que Pirraça uma vez nos prendeu na nossa própria armadilha... É, ver o Filch rindo - rosnando - realmente não é algo comum e agradável. Até Madame Nor-r-r-a ficou assustada. Ela guinchou para ele e mutilou mais um pouco o seu horrível rosto.

Chegamos ao quarto que Carlinhos ocupava. Atiramo-nos de bruços na cama, onde sua mala estava aberta. Ele a vasculhou até achar um pequeno pacote embrulhado com um papel de presente cor-de-rosa. Ele o entregou a mim.

Cuidadosamente removi o delicado papel. Era uma miniatura de um dragão filhote púrpura. Sua cabeça era grande em comparado com o resto do corpo, mas Carlinhos disse que os bebês daquela raça eram assim mesmo. A estátua estava adormecida, e parecia estar sorrindo durante o sono.

- Oh... Que fofinho! – guinchei.

- Faz carinho na barriga dele.

Quando o fiz, a estátua ganhou vida, e, ainda sonolenta, bocejou, e um pouco de fogo saiu de sua boca. Recuei com o susto, mas logo percebi que não era fogo, mas sim um jato de ar fresco.

- Essa é uma raça bem rara de dragão. Todos são bem mansos, tanto até que todas as crianças da Romênia têm pelo menos um de estimação. O porte também é pequeno. Eu iria te trazer um verdadeiro, mas creio que sua mãe iria dar um piti quando visse um dragão dormindo no sofá de seu apartamento.

- Bem pensado. – concordei. – Sem dizer que o coitado iria morrer de fome.

- É... Você mal consegue se alimentar sozinha, como vai alimentar um dragão?

- Eu estava me referindo ao fato de Scrimgeour me prender no trabalho e às missões da Ordem... Eu mais tenho dormido aqui do que no meu próprio apartamento.

- Eu sei, eu só estava brincando. Mas mesmo assim, não tenho certeza que vocês se dariam bem...

- Ele não seria uma boa influência para mim.

- Eu acho que VOCÊ não seria uma boa influência para ele.

- Cala a boca, Weasley! Mas enfim, até quando você fica aqui?

- Na verdade, eu vou sair logo depois do jantar... Eu só passei aqui para fazer uma visita mesmo... Eu estou indo para o Brasil encontrar uma moça com quem estou me correspondendo... NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM! Eu não vou ficar aqui.

- Mas aqui está uma chatice só e eu queria alguém para me fazer companhia!

- Você tem Sirius...

- Ele está DEPRESSIVO!

- E tem Remus também.

- Ele é muito chato!

- Eu o acho intelectualmente superior. É só encontrar o que falar com ele.

- Mas é difícil fazer isso!

- Fique mais tempo com ele! Você vai encontrar assunto de um jeito ou de outro.

- Oh, sim. Como se fosse fácil entrar na Moonylândia.

De repente, a porta abre, revelando um Remus Lupin parado na soleira da porta, com suas usuais vestes velhas, seu cabelo cor de areia e olhos âmbares.

- Molly está chamando para o jantar.

- Vamos. – disse Carlinhos levantando-se. O segui. Assim que Lupin virou as costas para nós, virei meus olhos, fazendo Carlinhos abafar uma risada.

O jantar ocorreu bem, Harry já tinha se recuperado do surto psicótico, por mais que ele e seus amigos tivessem penas por toda a roupa e cabelo. Jorge tinha penas até na orelha. Eu e Carlinhos a qualquer oportunidade enticávamos um ao outro. Lá pelo meio da janta, Remus fala.

- E então, Nymphadora, já entregou o presente para o seu... Hum... _Namorado?_

Ele não disse isso. Ele. Não. Disse. Isso. Todos olhavam para mim. São nesses momentos que eu queria ser uma doninha para arrancar as calças de quem me incomoda. Senti o sangue subindo até minha face, desejando que Lupin vaporizasse.

- Namorado? – questionou Carlinhos, que olhava cético para mim.

- Não é nada. Apenas Remus bebeu muita cerveja amanteigada e agora está fazendo comentários sem nexo.

- Se o que Moony falou é tão sem nexo assim, priminha – falou Sirius, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Era notável que há muito não falava. Sua voz estava rouca e áspera. Seus olhos estavam cobertos pelo seu longo cabelo bagunçado. – Você não estaria vermelha e olhando para Remus como quem está prestes a assassina-lo.

Silêncio constrangedor. Eu abria e fechava a boca em surpresa. Eu realmente não sabia o que falar, sem dizer que todos estavam botando pressão em mim. Podia ver claramente que Lupin se esforçava para não rir da minha cara.

- Fui eu que disse isso pra ele. – Jorge falou. Oh, como é bom ter um adolescente aos meus pés... – Nymphadora me pediu para dar uma dica sobre um presente que queria dar para um amigo, mas eu não tinha ideia nenhuma. Por isso pedi ao professor Lupin que me ajudasse com isso. Mas pelo jeito que falei, acho que deu para entender que era um presente para o namorado dela.

- Ah, bom, porque senão eu iria te trucidar por não ter me dito que estava namorando. – complementou Carlinhos.

Notei que a vontade de rir de Remus havia se esvaído. Ok, Loony Loopy Lupin, eu me safei desta com louvor, mas mesmo assim, vai ter troco. Oh, me espere, Remus John Lupin...

- Me passa o bolo de chocolate, Harry? – perguntei. Que foi? Eu não consigo pensar sem comer doces. Especialmente os de Molly...

Harry levantou a cabeça assustado, e quando o fez, atirou um pouco do pudim que estava comendo em mim.

A mesa explodiu na gargalhada. Harry parecia atordoado, como se estivesse acordado de um sonho psicodélico. Até Sirius riu, não sei se da minha cara estupefata ou da reação de Harry. Segunda opção.

- Esse é o James que conhecemos!

Todos da mesa pararam de rir e olharam curiosos para Sirius, como se esperando uma explicação.

- Harry, quero dizer. Esse é o Harry que conhecemos!

Todos olharam para Sirius por mais um instante. Apenas Molly olhava com uma expressão que indicava pena para Remus, que por sua vez estava com os olhos tristes e carregados de lágrimas. Não demorou muito para levantar-se, dizer que já tinha terminado, e retirar-se.

Meus olhos o seguiam a cada passo apressado que dava. Tudo bem que eu não sou muito fã do cara, mas mesmo assim, a cena era depressiva. Meu plano tinha que dar certo, especialmente porque a situação está ficando crítica. Remus e Sirius não conseguem ficar nem cinco minutos na mesma sala, mesmo que tivessem outras pessoas nela. Até mesmo as reuniões eram tortura para os dois.

Depois que me livrei dos restos de pudim do meu cabelo naquele momento vermelho, fui até o lado de fora do largo, onde me despedi de Carlinhos, mas não antes de reclamar com ele sobre não ter nada o que fazer.

- Vê se se cuida, mugista cor de rosa.

- Agora é vermelha.

- Vermelha então.

- Tente não assustar a brasileira com os seus assuntos sobre como dragões são legais e inofensivos.

- Anotado.

- E, por favor, não mostre sua tatuagem do dragão chinês surfando...

- Por quê? Ela é maneira!

- Carlinhos, acredite, meninas não querem ver isso.

- Ok, mugista cor de rosa. Mas acho que eu sei o que você pode fazer para entrar na Moonylândia.

- Oh, não, vai começar.

- É só mostrar sua tatuagem de lobo para ele.

Lancei a ele um olhar assassino, totalmente consciente de que meu rosto estava da mesma cor do cabelo.

- Eu fiz a tatuagem quando tinha quinze anos.

- Num período que estava totalmente obcecada por lobisomens.

- Isso não é verdade!

- É SIM!

- RETIRA O QUE DISSE!

- NÃO!

- CRIANÇAS! – Molly gritou da janela da sala, onde notou nossa briga a apartou. Oh, santa Molly, obrigada por me salvar.

- Agora somos crianças? – gritou Carlinhos de volta.

- Você nunca deixou de ser, seu cavalo transgênico. – isso fui eu que gritei.

Ele, do nada, me abraçou.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

- E desde quando você precisa de minha ajuda para arranjar uma namorada?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei.

- Agora preciso ir. Tchau.

E desaparatou.

Mal sabia eu que estávamos sendo espionados, por mais que meus instintos aurorísticos estivessem pulsando sem parar.


	6. O Poder da Poção

_Nota: Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling com certeza não moraria no Brasile não torturaria ais ainda Sirius Black. Neste capítulo tem um pouco de romance, RLNT. Mas é bem pouco. Espelhei muitas coisas aqui em uma de minhas melhores amigas, a qual ODEIA maquiagem. Neste capítulo tem duas músicas, uma invenção do meu colega de aula para um gato chamado Jão Jão, que adaptei para... bom, vocês vão ver. E tem outra, que foi minha amiga que me ensinou, e não tenho ideia de onde ela tirou a letra. Comanter vai matar alguém? Não, acho que não. WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**O Poder da Poção**

_Tonks's POV_

Segui meu caminho para dentro da casa bolorenta e mal iluminada, ainda com o pressentimento de estar sendo perseguida. Com passos hesitantes e varinha empunhada, adentrei a casa escura.

Percebi algum movimento atrás de mim. Virei-me bruscamente em busca da infeliz pessoa que planejava me espionar. É claro, eu sou uma auror formada, e sou bem capaz de derrubar alguns Comensais da Morte, mas não foi neste sentido que eu quis dizer quando chamei a pessoa de infeliz.

No meio do giro que fiz, meu querido, amado e relativamente pequeno comparado ao meu (não tão grande) corpo pé enroscou no empoeirado, fétido e relativamente bonito comparado à (não tão pequena) casa de estilo gótico tapete, fazendo-me cair.

Senti um par de braços me agarrar para impedir que minha longa, trágica e (não tão) inofensiva relação amorosa com o chão durasse um pouco mais. Isso geralmente dava certo graças ao pouco peso que meu corpo tem, mas o sujeito que foi bondoso o bastante para tentar convencer o chão de que nosso caso já havia terminado realmente não teve sorte.

Oh, pessoa que neste momento estava embaixo de mim, corra, se não o grande e malvado chão vai ficar enciumado e vai te amaldiçoar com a doença crônica da falta de jeito! Eu tenho isso, e realmente, é o cúmulo. Você pode ter falta de jeito por natureza, mas vai ser pior ainda se você tornar do chão que pisa um inimigo mortal, o que provavelmente, vai acontecer com você... Espere! _Quem é você?_

_- Lumos – _ordenei.

A luz artificial proporcionou uma visão um pouco melhor do estado humilhante em que estava. Estava com a cabeça em cima do peito de alguma pessoa... De um homem. Minha visão estava encoberta pelo casaco da pessoa em baixo de mim. Ergui-me um pouco, e direcionando minha varinha ao rosto do sujeito, deparo-me com grandes e belos olhos âmbares, e uma fonte de conforto emanava deles.

Conforto e... Medo?

Contra a minha vontade, forcei-me a desviar meus olhos dos da pessoa à minha gente, para deparar-me com o rosto de Remus Lupin, com seu cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro, intercalado com não tantos fios cinza.

À luz da minha varinha, ele até que parecia...

- Nymphadora? – falou ele, tirando-me do meu estado de choque e estupor. – Dá pra sair de cima de mim?

- Hã?

- Sair... Mover alguns centímetros do seu corpo do meu...

- Ah, sim... Claro.

Com certa dificuldade finalmente consegui livrar meus olhos daqueles grandes, agradáveis, âmbares...

- O que você estava fazendo? – perguntei, sentando-me na frente dele.

- Estava procurando isso. – ele ergueu um relógio de bolso dourado. – Sirius havia me pedido para...

- Sirius? O cara que não quer nem ver você na frente?

- Sirius não conversa de livre e espontânea vontade comigo, mas é esperto e preguiçoso o bastante para me pedir para fazer isso.

- No escuro?

- Tive que deixar a luz apagada para Monstro não desconfiar de nada e me seguir.

- Oh...

E lá estava eu, ainda perdida nos olhos do homem à minha frente, sendo que eu não tenho tanta amizade assim com ele. Sentado contra a parede e também aparentando não querer se livrar dos meus olhos, o coitado lobisomem estava corando. E, bom, sorrindo timidamente também.

_Como ele parece mais jovem quando está sorrindo..._

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo no escuro? – perguntou Gina, que havia adentrado no cômodo com Hermione, as duas adolescentes esforçando-se para disfarçar a risada.

Eu e Remus levantamo-nos enquanto as meninas ligavam a luz. Pude ver Remus corar mais ainda, mais parecendo um pimentão do que...

- E eu pensava que lobisomens não coravam. – não pude resistir de fazer um comentário inconveniente, o qual fez Remus ficar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de Gina, que estava rindo incontrolavelmente com Hermione. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Remus, não estou falando disso. Estou falando de ter sido tão grossa com você.

- Tudo bem, Nymphadora. – disse ele com um meio sorriso. – Eu também não tenho sido tão justo com você.

- Paz?

- Paz.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas está bom para um começo. Mas, imagina se eu, a mestra da falta de jeito, a auror com cabelo cor de rosa, e, é claro, TDAH, foi se conter.

Logo o que era um simples aperto de mão amigável, tornou-se um abraço, fazendo Gina e Hermione fazerem aquele ruído com a boca, que indica que a pessoa que está fazendo isso está achando alguma coisa fofa.

Remus bem que hesitou, mas logo aceitou o abraço, fazendo Gina e Hermione irem um pouco mais à loucura.

Depois que meus neurônios (hormônios) voltaram ao normal, Gina me perguntou.

- Tonks, você quer passar a noite lá no nosso quarto para uma noite de meninas?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe, filmes, pipoca... – começou Hermione.

- Pipoca? – perguntou Gina. Bruxos...

- É um alimento trouxa que muitas vezes pode ser misturado com chocolate e que é uma delícia. – disse Remus.

- Eu prefiro pipoca com manteiga. – comentei.

- Como você pode? – questionou Remus.

- É muito melhor! Pipoca doce é enjoativa.

- Pipoca com manteiga é enjoativa.

- Não insulte a pipoca com manteiga.

- VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM PARAR DE FLERTAR? – explodiu Hermione. De repente, me senti pequena comparada a ela. Tenho certeza que o desprezador de pipoca com manteiga se sentia do mesmo jeito. A única coisa que falou foi:

- Não estávamos flertando.

- Enfim, como estávamos falando, uma noite com filmes de romance, sorvete, jogos que meninas gostam, SEM qualquer tipo de pipoca, e fofocas, é claro. – disse Gina.

- Eu não sei, meninas, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer...

- Por favor... – disseram as meninas com o melhor olhar gato-de-botas que puderam fazer. Remus riu.

- Acho que não tem como dizer não para essas meninas.

- Sinto pena de você.

- É, realmente, foi muito difícil mandar Gina para a detenção quando lecionava em Hogwarts. Mas eu acho que você deveria ir. Você está muito sobrecarregada com o seu trabalho no Ministério e na Ordem. Você se deve este descanso.

- Mas...

- Eu faço os relatórios para você.

- Fui. – as meninas pularam de alegria. – Só vou tomar um banho e já estou indo.

- E... Professor Lupin? – pediu Gina.

- Sim?

- Sirius quer o relógio logo.

Remus levou a mão até o bolso que agora se encontrava o relógio, e hesitou.

- Eu não tenho certeza se devemos...

- Qual é, Professor?

Gina e Remus continuaram discutindo sobre o relógio, e quando desviei minha atenção para Mione, vi que ela olhava de mim, para Remus, e para mim de novo, com um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto.

No fim, Gina conseguiu convencer um Lupin relutante a dar o relógio para ela, que logo saiu correndo do cômodo com Mione.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – disse a Lupin.

E, antes que eu pudesse sair da sala, capturo por uma fração de segundo o seu olhar culpado.

* * *

- Olá, mais uma vez, Tonks! – cumprimentou Hermione quando eu entrei no quarto que ela dividia com Gina.

- Olá, meninas. – falei, boquiaberta.

O quarto estava lotado de doces, com pilhas e pilhas de filmes românticos, e para minha surpresa, Remus estava com elas também. Tive uma leve impressão de que ele estava decepcionado com alguma coisa.

- Vai se juntar a nós, Remus?

- Não, só estou transfigurando o meu querido Garrard em uma televisão.

- Oh... Me convide para o velório dele, ok?

- Obrigado, Nymphadora, por me deixar mais assustado do que eu já estou. – disse ele entre suspiros.

- É TONKS!

- Eu devo me retirar, meninas. Não quero atrapalhar. E Gina e Hermione, pensem bem no que eu disse. – falou, num tom de quem já havia perdido uma batalha, mas que ainda não tinha admitido isso.

Gina sorriu marotamente e Hermione hesitou. Sorrindo para mim quando passou, Lupin desapareceu.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Depois você verá.

Acabamos por assistir um filme MUITO meloso que quase me fez vomitar. Eu realmente não gosto de romances. É sempre o mesmo cliché. A menininha boazinha se apaixona pelo garoto popular que namora a garota popular. A menininha boazinha e a garota popular brigam e a menininha boazinha fica com o garoto popular no final do filme. Eu bem que tentei convencer as meninas a assistir um filme de terror, nos quais há muito sangue e muitas tripas sendo arrancadas, mas elas usaram o olhar gato-de-botas novamente. Meninas: 2, Tonks: 0.

Depois que eu me recuperei do ataque de risos ocasionado por uma cena muito ridícula do filme no qual a menininha boazinha do filme dá um chute na cara do garoto popular, quebrando seu nariz anteriormente picado por uma abelha, as meninas finalmente se deram conta de que era impossível assistir filmes de romance comigo, elas me convocaram para um jogo de Verdade ou Consequência.

Gina girou a seta, que parou em Hermione, que por sua vez pediu verdade.

- Qual foi a pior nota que você já tirou?

Mione empalideceu. Seus olhos castanhos ficaram vidrados, como se vendo um flashback.

- Eu... Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Vamos, lá, Mione, ninguém está aqui para te julgar. – encorajei-a.

- Tá bom. Isso é humilhante. Por favor, não riam. Foi na terceira série, numa escola trouxa. Geografia. Eu tirei 6.

- 6? Em geografia? – ri.

- Tonks! Você disse que não ia me julgar! – protestou Hermione.

- Não é isso... É que... Bom, meu pai ele me forçava a ter aulas dos trouxas. É claro, era particular, por causa da metamorfomagia, mas enfim, eu tinha aula. E a minha MELHOR nota em geografia foi 6.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Mas você era melhor em Hogwarts, não?

- É claro! Se não eu não seria uma auror. E você sabe que eles quase não estão aceitando nenhum auror nos últimos tempos. A média é de um em trinta!

- Bom, enfim. É sua vez, Hermione.

Hermione girou a seta. Eu. Gina prendeu a respiração.

- Consequência.

Impressão minha ou Gina havia ficado irritada?

Hermione sorriu.

- Mostrar a sua forma natural. E mantê-la até amanhã de noite.

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- Vocês não vão gostar do que vão ver.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém está aqui para te julgar, Tonks.

- Você roubou as minhas palavras, Gina.

- Não pode ser tão ruim. – disse Hermione com o olhar gato-de-botas. Meninas: 3; Eu: 0.

- Tá bom!

Gina e Mione se entreolharam e sorriram.

Logo, o meu cabelo rosa chiclete foi substituído injustamente por um levemente cacheado, que caía até a metade de minhas costas, e muito preto, que quase chegava ser azul. Os olhos castanhos, quase pretos, viraram cinzentos. Minha pele, que era levemente bronzeada, ficou branca como um papel. Meu único traço natural que eu não escondia era o rosto de feitio de coração.

As meninas me olhavam boquiabertas.

- É tão... Black... – reclamei.

- Você é tão bonita... - disse Mione.

- Você deveria usá-la mais frequentemente, Tonks. - concordou Gina.

- E ser confundida com a minha querida tia Bellatrix? Não, eu passo essa.

- Pelo menos vai usá-la até amanhã de noite.

- Eu vou ficar na Ordem o dia inteiro mesmo... Minha vez.

Hermione. De novo. Oh, mas essa pestinha vai ver o poder da minha... O que posso chamar...

- Consequência.

... Malvadeza. Sorri maliciosamente para ela, e Gina me olhava com expectativa. Oh, Molly deve me achar um ótimo exemplo para Gina.

- Usar maquiagem amanhã.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Mione.

- SIM! – comemorou Gina!

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – disse Mione, e o seu olhar era como se ela estivesse sendo perseguida por Voldemort em forma de coelho cor de rosa.

- Você fez isso comigo, oras bolas. – falei indicando meu cabelo Bellatrix. – Nada mais justo do que dar o troco.

- Mas você pelo menos é bonita.

- Você também é.

- Não de maquiagem.

- Nem vem que não tem, Mione. – interveio Gina. – Eu te vi no baile do ano passado. Você estava linda com aquele vestido azul, cabelo liso e MAQUIAGEM!

- Mas foi o Vítor que pediu que eu usasse.

- O Vitinho queria que a Hermione usasse maquiagem? A TONKS TAMBÉM QUER! E quem você prefere, uma auror metamorfomaga louca chamada Nymphadora Tonks que prefere ser chamada pelo sobrenome ou um jogador de quadribol famoso chamado Vítor Krum?

- VOCÊ SAIU COM VÍTOR KRUM?

- Ele apenas me convidou para ir ao baile com ele.

Neste ponto, o ar havia me faltado. Levei minhas mãos ao cabelo e tentei me enforcar com ele.

- TONKS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Tentando me matar!

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! NÃO É LEGAL!

- Sabe o que não é legal? Eu e minhas colegas fizemos fila para FALAR com Vítor Krum quando ele foi visitar Hogwarts. E o que ele fez quando me viu? Disse: muito rebelde para o meu gosto. E hoje fico sabendo que ele saiu com HERMIONE? Sem ofensas.

- Tudo bem.

Pelo menos eu já havia desistido de me enforcar com meu cabelo do mau.

- Mas, Mione, por favor, me deixa fazer a maquiagem em você amanhã... E prometo que não vou exagerar. – suplicou Gina.

- Er... Eu prefiro que Tonks faça isso...

E então, para completar a loucura que a mistura de filmes ridículos de romance, doces em exagero, e celebridades de Quadribol me faz, eu comecei a pular pelo quarto cantarolando a minha vitória. Meninas: 3; Eu: 1.

Hermione girou a seta, a qual parou em Gina.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você ameaçou Hagrid com um corte de cabelo?

- Ele estava precisando.

- Por quê?

- Você realmente não que saber disso.

- FALA, GINEVRA WEASLEY! – ameacei, com a minha varinha empunhada. Acho que isso intimidou a coitada, porque ela olhou para a ponta da varinha como se fosse um sapo que teria que beijar.

- Draco Malfoy fez um desenho jocoso meu e dele de mãos dadas embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador em chamas, carbonizando junto com a árvore Harry Potter. Hagrid pegou o desenho e foi preciso eu ameaça-lo para ele não dar para Dumbledore. Seria constrangedor.

Hermione explodiu na gargalhada. Eu estava perplexa.

- Draco... Você...

- É claro que não, Tonks! É que Draco quer me ver sofrendo Bullying por todos de Hogwarts. Ele tem se empenhado bastante em fazer isso.

- Ainda bem, por que... Bom, se vocês tivessem filhos, eles seriam meus primos... Isso seria estranho.

- E nojento. – complementou Gina depois de dar um soco no braço de Mione por uivar de tanto rir.

- Com certeza. – disse Hermione, esfregando o local onde o punho de Gina fizera contato com seu músculo, depois de Gina lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

- Minha vez. – anunciou Gina.

A seta girou. Girou. Girou...

_Gira, gira, grão de feijão, _

_Gira, gira até cair no chão,_

_Gira, gira, gira, gira,_

_Eu também quero girar_

_Gira, gira, grão de feijão,_

_Gira, gira até cair no chão._

Neste caso, não foi o grão de feijão que caiu no chão, mas foi a seta. Que caiu em mim.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você tem uma tatuagem de lobo?

Arregalei os olhos. Como elas sabiam disso? O único quem sabia disso era Carlinhos, mas...

- Tonks? – Hermione perguntou, sacudindo-me, depois que entrei em choque com a minha conclusão.

- Sim. É verdade. No ombro. É bem fofa, se querem saber.

Haha. Elas acham que me pegaram...

- O Professor Lupin também é fofo. – disse Gina com um olhar maroto.

Preciso continuar fingindo...

- NEM PENSEM EM CONTAR ISSO PARA ELE! – gritei.

Tudo fazia sentido, agora.

- Mas ele ficaria TÃO feliz... – sugeriu Gina.

- POR FAVOR!

- Gina, não precisamos contar ao professor sobre isso. – interveio Mione.

É claro...

- Tudo bem, mas pelo menos nos mostre a tatuagem.

Preciso de uma vingança...

O fiz. Novamente, as meninas fizeram aquele ruído com a boca que indica que estão achando alguma coisa fofa. Oh, o meu filhote de lobinho fez sucesso...

- Sua vez, Tonks.

Girei a seta.

Gina.

- Consequência.

VINGANÇA! Já sabia o que ia fazer. Mas para isso, seria preciso sacrificar meu plano. Oh, bom, ainda tenho bastante tempo para bolar outro...

- No quarto de Harry e Rony, dentro de um baú, tem uma coisa que Harry diz ser uma bebida trouxa deliciosa. Pegue-a e a tome. Quero saber se realmente é boa.

* * *

_Gina's POV_

E aqui estava eu, no quarto de Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!

Mas é por causa da Tonks que estou aqui. Ou melhor, a consequência por eu tê-la feito mostrar a tatuagem super fofa de um lobinho que ela tem no ombro. É TÃO FOFO...

A minha consequência era apenas descobrir uma bebida trouxa deliciosa que deve estar... ALI!

O baú empoeirado estava dentro do armário de Rony. Fiz um esforço enorme para tirá-lo dali, mas depois de muitos arranhões, o baú finalmente foi querido comigo.

Girei a chave presente na fechadura enferrujada, e com um pouco de mais esforço, abro-o, revelando um cálice da casa dos Black, um dos quais Harry atirou em mim há pouco tempo atrás.

O cálice continha um líquido transparente. Levei-o até meu nariz e... Tinha cheiro de água.

Ou melhor, isso estava cheirando a armadilha feita por uma certa pessoinha de cabelo cor de rosa. Eu bem que tinha achado estranho o fato de esta ser a minha consequência, e quando Tonks a revelou, eu pude ver faíscas saírem dos olhos cinzentos dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony, que havia entrado no quarto silenciosamente.

- Eu estou... Estou...

- Isso é água? – perguntou meu irmão.

- Isso é... – iria dizer a verdade para ele, mas ele já me torturou o bastante nestes quatorze anos os quais estou neste mundo, então... – É, é água sim.

- Que bom! Lá em baixo só tem suco de jabuticaba, e você sabe que eu odeio suco de jabuticaba.

- Com certeza. Agora tome.

Com grandes goles, Rony engoliu o líquido suspeito.

Ele fez uma cara estranha, que envolvia dentes à mostra e narinas infladas, e logo depois gritou:

- O QUE ERA ISSO?

- Foi Tonks que disse para eu tomar isso.

- ISSO TEM GOSTO DE SUCO DE JABUTI...

E então, Rony curvou-se, permanecendo naquela posição. Quando me aproximei para ver se meu irmão estava vivo, ele voltou ao normal... Não, não podia dizer isso, pois seus olhos estavam vidrados, e com uma estranha tonalidade de laranja.

E depois disso, como se não bastasse, ele começou a cantar a música mais estúpida da face da terra.

_Eu tinha um ratito_

_Ético, pelético,_

_Plimplim, Plimpletico_

_Pelado, Peludo,_

_Plimplim, Plimpludo_

Então o meu irmão que já não era muito normal, saiu correndo do quarto cantando esta musiquinha. O nosso querido Sirius não pode ouvir esta música... Fala sobre ratos... Ratos, Perebas. Wormtail.

Mas o meu receio não ficou só na minha cabeça não...

- QUEM OUSA CANTAR ESSA MÚSICA SOBRE RATOS NA MINHA CASA? – disse ele, saindo do quarto de Bicuço.

Rony, como estava no transe da musiquinha estranha, nem prestou atenção. Mas logo toda a Ordem estava ao redor de Rony, incluindo a senhorita Nymphadora Tonks. E ELA QUERIA DAR ISSO PARA MIM!

Ela estava com uma expressão culpada no rosto, vendo o primo se contorcer no chão por causa de uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto dela. Fred, Jorge e Harry se olharam, como se haviam se lembrado de alguma coisa, e os olhos deles seguiram Tonks subir até seu quarto, tentando disfarçar uma crise de choro.

Remus olhava culpado para Tonks, mas quando notou que um dos seus melhores amigos de escola estava ganindo no chão feito um louco, logo se apressou em tentar imobilizar Sirius.

Rony naquele instante gritava a música a plenos pulmões, e a sinfonia de um pandemônio acordou o quadro da Senhora Black. Meus pais correram até ela, e a calaram com muita dificuldade e força física.

Quando Lupin já havia amarrado Sirius numa cadeira que conjurou na hora, com uma batida na cabeça de Rony desfez o efeito da poção, deixando meu irmão olhando para mim como se iria me assassinar.

- Desculpa, maninho, mas você já me torturou muito. Foi um castigo que veio a calhar.

E corri para o meu quarto, antes que ele pudesse agarrar o meu pescoço.


	7. O Inimigo

_Nota: Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling, meu maior sonho se tornaria realidade e eu moraria em Londres! Na minha opinião, não há nada mais "atraente" do que o sotaque inglês. E, eu possuiria personagens fantásticos como Snape... EU AMO ELE!_

_Neste capítulo Sirius está um pouco - MUITO - OOC, e o nosso querido lobinho está sentimental. E um pouco rude._

_Depois de 7 capítulos, finalmente os meus loucos fragmentos de história se juntam e fazem sentido! Se você achou a minha cena do Jorge e Fred (não sei porque Fred sempre vem na frente... Não que eu goste mais do Jorge, é claro.), do Carlinhos e do coelhão gigante sem noção, neste capítulo tudo vai se encaixar._

_Sinto que, para alegria de uns e da tristeza de outros, esta história está no fim. Talvez tenha mais três capítulos no máximo. Mas, não confiem em mim, pois essazinha aqui era pre ter apenas 3, no máximo 4, e já está com 7._

_Usei alguns termos em inglês, pois funcionaria melhor o que eu queria dizer. Para quem não sabe: Marauder- Maroto; Moony- Aluado; Padfoot- Almofadinhas._

_E mais uma coisa... Ontem eu estava pesquisando coisas na Internet, e eu achei um site que fez tipo uma votação para decidir quais eram os melhores personagens de Harry Potter. Imagina quem é o primeiro? SNAPE!_

_WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**O Inimigo**

_Na manhã seguinte..._

_Remus's POV_

Estava prestes a cometer a maior burrada da minha vida.

Isso poderia piorar MUITO as coisas para o meu lado.

Mas isso poderia ser a chave para a minha meia felicidade.

Pena que seria tão difícil fazer isso.

Avancei mais um passo, temendo o que poderia acontecer de pior. Outro passo. Estendi a mão para girar a maçaneta, mas naquele momento, a coragem me faltou.

Droga! Por que tinha que ser tão fácil para Nymphadora e tão difícil para mim? Oh, é claro, eu esqueci.

ELA TEM A METADE DA MINHA IDADE.

Tudo bem, não chega a ser a metade, mas ainda tínhamos 13 anos de diferença. Isso é um número considerável pera ela ROUBAR meu lugar.

Roubar não, mas ainda sim, ela meio que monopolizou a fama pelas pegadinhas aqui na Ordem. Fred e Jorge estão dando duro para recuperar o lugar, mas ainda assim a mestra era ELA.

Misture raiva, frustração, entusiasmo excessivo, cafeína, vingança, travessura, treinamento para auror e uma confusão de cores vibrantes. Essa era a Nymphadora.

Era impossível competir com ela. Era simplesmente... Espontânea demais. A virtude essencial para um Marauder decente. Se ela fosse da minha época, James teria orgulho de chama-la de Maraudette. Sim, Maraudette era como Sirius chamava as "Marotas Fêmeas".

Mas, como Andrômeda e Ted resolveram ter Nymphadora TREZE anos depois do nascimento dos Marauders, então, sim, eu posso dizer.

ELA ROUBOU AS MINHAS COSTUMEIRAS IDEIAS GENIAIS.

As ideias anteriores dela foram simplesmente fantásticas.

A primeira, roubar a cueca dos Ursinhos Carinhosos do Sirius, atrair Monstro até o quarto dele com os Ornamentos para se deparar com a cueca no meio do chão, "esquecida" pelo mundo.

Uma coisa que você pode não saber é que Monstro tem fixação por cuecas. Especialmente daquelas com ursinhos cor-de-rosa. Isso é meio gay da parte dele. Sempre desconfiei de que ele torcia para o outro time. Com certeza ele pegá-la-ia e vestiria a roupa de baixo. Ele não seria "despedido" porque tecnicamente não foi dada a cueca ao elfo. Ele apenas foi atraído ao objeto constrangedor.

A segunda, pedir para Harry roubar uma poção alucinógena no estoque de poções de Snape, e tentar dar para Monstro, com o propósito de estimular o elfo a fazer macaquices com ela.

Jogadas de mestre. É claro, se não fosse interrompidas por mim e meus planos malvados. Se alguém tinha que alegrar Sirius, esse alguém sou eu. Nenhuma Nymphadora Tonks metida no meio.

Quando ela me disse o que ela realmente queria fazer com a cueca, logo armei para que o plano quase infalível dela desse errado.

Quando Fred e Jorge acabaram de colocar os Ornamentos até o CORREDOR do quarto de Sirius e deixaram o lugar, Nymphadora posicionou a cueca no fim da trilha. Quando tinha certeza de que Monstro estava vindo, ela saiu, para nada parecer suspeito.

Foi naquele momento que entrei em ação. Cuidadosamente, fui até a cueca e a roubei. Enquanto Monstro estava recolhendo a prataria, escondi-a num lugar que apenas Moody com seu olho mágico poderiam encontrar. Dentro do meu armário. Para ser mais preciso, dentro do meu queridíssimo exemplar de _Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, _embaixo da minha pilha de roupas íntimas.

E no dia que ela incluiu Harry no seu plano louco, devo lembrar-lhe de que eu estava na biblioteca, ouvindo tudo o que eles falavam. Quando saí do cômodo, com a minha missão de afastar Harry daquela arapuca mal sucedida, usei uma das Orelhas Extensíveis para escutar o que estavam dizendo. Foi assim que descobri o segundo plano.

E ele incluía a poção. Mas Monstro não poderia bebê-la se outra pessoa já a tivesse bebido.

Foi então que convenci a Hermione e Gina a se aliarem a mim. O plano daria certo, mas apenas se as meninas atraíssem Tonks para um jogo de Verdade e Consequência. E para isso, precisávamos de alguma coisa a qual faria Nymphadora ter vontade de se vingar.

E, graças a Merlin, Carlinhos estava na Ordem naquele dia.

Sei que foi feio, mas mesmo assim, eu os espionei. E foi assim que descobri a existência de uma tatuagem em Nymphadora. Não pude ouvir qual era o seu desenho, mas mesmo assim, ela existia, e causava constrangimento na metamorfomaga.

Voltei à casa escura, e escrevi em um pedaço de papel o que eu tinha descoberto, e o pus num relógio, o qual Gina e Hermione iriam pegar caso se Nymphadora esbarrasse em mim no caminho de volta. E foi o que acontecera.

Mas, tudo correu bem na parte de frustrar a ideia de Nymphadora. Rony bebeu a poção. Mas o que se sucedeu aquilo não foi o que podemos chamar de agradável. Tudo graças à música que Weasley cantou. Sobre um rato. Sirius ainda tem trauma de Peter.

E foi então que me arrependi de ter feito aquilo.

Se não fosse por mim, Nymphadora teria conseguido alegrar o primo, e eu ainda teria uma pequena chance de conquistar a sua amizade. Tanto de Sirius quanto de Tonks.

Sim, eu criei certa inimizade com a metamorfomaga. Era muito alegre, colorida, muito... Nymphadora. Não tinha outro jeito de descrevê-la.

Mas eu tinha que levar em conta o que aconteceu na noite passada. Aquela experiência foi muito intensa. Quer dizer, sempre achava que ela me odiasse, mas depois daquele momento, não tenho mais certeza disso. Especialmente vindo dela, um dos seres mais imprevisíveis da face da Terra.

Um ruído veio por detrás da porta, que fez com que eu saísse da Moonylândia.

Mais uma vez, desejei ter a espontaneidade que a auror tinha.

Eu já havia tentado ser como ela, mas definitivamente não fico bem com cabelo cor de rosa.

Respirei fundo, e abri a porta, revelando um Sirius envolvido por uma asa de Bicuço.

- O que você quer, Lupin? – disse Sirius secamente.

- Falar com você. – nenhuma resposta. – Escuta, Sirius. Você não pode ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Seu afilhado tem uma audiência hoje, não?

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERO FICAR AQUI? SABE O QUE EU REALMENTE QUERIA FAZER? SAIR DESTE MALDITO LUGAR E AJUDAR JAMES! - gritou Sirius, saindo debaixo da asa do pobre Hipogrifo, que havia rosnado para mim quando entrei no quarto.

- JAMES MORREU, SIRIUS!

- ELE NÃO MORREU! Não para mim. E você NÃO vai tomar o lugar dele.

- Eu NÃO quero roubar o lugar dele. Ninguém é capaz de fazer isso.

- VOCÊ QUER SIM! Sabe por quê? Porque você é egoísta. Quando eu estava tentando manter James e Lily seguros você estava se matando de estudar!

- Ajudaria na Ordem! E, aliás, também aumentaria as chances de ser admitido em algum lugar!

- MAS PERDEU A NOSSA CONFIANÇA!

- Agora você está me culpando por tentar ter um emprego?

- SIM!

- Mas é que VOCÊ nunca precisou de um emprego! Se você tivesse as MINHAS condições, você faria as mesmas coisas!

- É! Eu esqueci que você não tem onde cair morto! Que é um mísero lobisomem sem valor!

Isso foi o cúmulo.

Com os punhos cerrados e os dentes trincados, finalmente tive a decência de dar a Sirius o que ele realmente queria: solidão. Sai do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

- ISSO! VAI RECLAMAR DA VIDA PARA MINHA PRIMINHA!

Parei. O que diabos aquele foragido estava falando? Voltei e abri a porta, olhando para Padfoot com curiosidade.

- O quê?

- Está na cara que você gosta dela.

- Desculpe, Sirius. Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Oh, não, Moony? Você nunca se comportou assim perto de uma garota.

- O quê?

- Ontem, meu caro Moony. Quando ela caiu em cima de você. Eu estava lá, sabe?

- Eu não sinto nada por ela.

- Aham... Sim... – ele falou, com um sarcasmo tão grande que poderia até ser um Snape disfarçado. – Só acho que vocês combinam.

- Você não quer que EU me meta na sua vida, mas VOCÊ pode se meter na minha? – berrei, com um tom de raiva na minha voz que não sabia que existia.

- Você sabe que gosto da bancar o cupido.

- ISSO QUER DIZER QUE EU SÓ SIRVO PARA AUMENTAR A LISTA DE CASAIS QUE VOCÊ JUNTOU? VOCÊ SABE QUE AS PESSOAS TÊM SENTIMENTOS? O QUE ELA VAI DIZER QUANDO DESCOBRIR QUE QUANDO VOCÊ MOSTRA ALGUM INTERESSE NELA É SÓ PRA JUANTA-LA COMIGO? – gritei. Sirius e Bicuço se assustaram. Num tom de voz mais baixo, falei. – Sabe o que, Sirius? EU CANSEI! Eu já tentei achar algum jeito de te alegrar, mas você... Você é... Você não passa de um arrogante desalmado!

E, novamente, sai do quarto, batendo a porta com mais força ainda.

Senti-me como um adolescente rebelde, inconsequente, que fazia o que dava na telha. Fui correndo até meu quarto, mas não antes de bater a cara na porta do quarto de Tonks, cuja havia a aberto bem na hora que estava passando por lá.

- ARRE!

- Oh, Remus! Me desculpe!

- Ai! – pus a mão em cima de onde minha testa tinha se chocado com a porta, parte por esconder minhas lágrimas do episódio de Sirius, e parte porque realmente estava doendo.

- Oh, deixe-me ajudar!

- Não, Tonks, está tudo bem! – falei, tentando me livrar das mãos dela que tentavam incessantemente massagear a área nocauteada da minha testa.

- Remus, você está chorando? – perguntou ela.

- Eu... Eu... É que...

Aproveitei o momento de espanto de Tonks para fugir.

Cheguei ao meu quarto. A primeira coisa que fiz foi certificar-me de que o meu feitiço era à prova de Nymphadora, que gritava clamando para eu abrir a porta.

- SAI DAQUI, NYMPHADORA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – gritei para ela. – VOCÊ NÃO É VELHA O SUFICIENTE PARA SABER O QUE REALMENTE É SOFRER!

Acho que isso realmente a chateou, porque ela desistiu de arrombar a porta com o grampo de cabelo que usava.

* * *

Acordei naquela tarde com uma pessoa esmurrando a porta.

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE BATER NA PORTA? – gritei para o infeliz.

- Então a abra! – uma voz feminina respondeu. Tonks. Ela não desiste nunca?

Com um suspiro, atendi ao pedido dela, abrindo a porta com um movimento da mão.

- Você perdeu o almoço. – disse ela.

- Me deixa em paz!

- Nossa, Remus! Eu só queria falar com você!

- Então fale! – eu disse, ainda me escondendo da claridade embaixo de meus cobertores puídos.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu ODIEI o que você disse antes.

- O que eu disse? – perguntei, apenas para livrar-me logo dela.

- Você me trata como se eu fosse uma criança! – ela acusou.

- O que você é, então?

Ela hesitou.

- Eu pensava que nós tínhamos feito as pazes. – ela disse, quase sussurrando.

- Exatamente.

- E eu achava que você era o tipo de pessoa que se importasse com os sentimentos das outras.

- E o que você está sentindo agora? – perguntei sem emoção alguma, temendo o pior.

- Orgulho ferido. Odeio quando pessoas dizem que vão fazer uma coisa e elas não fazem.

E ela saiu do quarto, podia dizer que lutando contra as lágrimas.

Se estava arrependido das palavras grossas que despejei em cima dela? Não. Porque, afinal de contas, ela era a grande culpada pelo que estava acontecendo agora.

De repente, uma súbita ideia veio a minha mente.

Talvez, tenha sim outro jeito para botar o meu plano em ação.

Mas, para isso, precisava me aliar com o inimigo.


	8. Eu Continuo te Odiando

_Nota: Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling, com certeza não vestiria o seu próprio vilão de um coelhinho cor de rosa._

_Eu sei, demorei um pouco a postar, mas estava trabalhando em outra história minha, _**Férias ou Martírio?.** _Se passa na época dos Marotos, apesar de que Tonks está metida no meio, da mesma idade deles. Como você já deve ter notado, gosto muito dela. Se você gosta do jeito que escrevo ou das minhas habituais maluquices, tenho certeza que vai gostar. Bom, talvez não, mas mesmo assim, se você está na frente do computador lendo fanfictions, com certeza não mataria se visse outra._

_Resolvi mudar os personagens principais para /Remus L., porque o coitado do Sirius quase nem aparecia, Meu plano original era praticamente SÓ Sirius e Tonks como amigos, mas ao decorrer da história, achei mais adequado deste jeito._

_AVISO: Esse capítulo tem MUITAS maluquices. Deve assustar menos do que o sonho alucinógeno do Harry, mas deve assustar mais do que o segundo capítulo da _**CONVENÇÃO DE QUADRINHOS DO TIO** **VOLDY**_, na qual coloco um romance mais... Intenso. Vindo de mim, uma pessoa que quase sempre se esconde embaixo das cobertas quando há algum beijo em um filme, é assustador._

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**Eu Continuo te Odiando**

_Tonks's POV_

_Três dias depois..._

- _Essa _é a sua GRANDE ideia? – perguntei ao homem constrangido à minha frente.

- Foi a melhor coisa que consegui...

- Eu realmente não quero saber qual foi a pior.

Ele rolou os olhos ao meu comentário. Andei até o cavalo, que começara a mascar o cabelo quase loiro de Remus Lupin.

- Mas agora, é sério, o que vamos fazer com esse troço?

- Não fala assim com Apple!

- Apple? Foi esse o nome que você deu a esse trambolho?

- Apple tem sentimentos, OK?

- Remus, você realmente tem sérios problemas mentais.

O cavalo albino relinchou.

- Oh, então pelo menos um animal na face da terra gosta de você! – ironizou Tonks, percebendo que Apple havia se irritado por zombar do lobisomem. – Mas você cometeu um erro, camarada. Sinto em dizer que Apple é um macho.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Eu sei reconhecer a masculinidade dos animais.

- Não parece, por que com o nome Apple, ele é meio duvidoso.

- Tente conseguir um nome melhor. – desafiou Lupin.

- Eu consigo fazer isso, mas eu preciso de tempo.

- Tempo? Ok, você precisa de _tempo._ Ou de criatividade.

- Não foi você que disse que eu fui muito criativa e original quando bolei o meu plano fajuto de alegrar Sirius?

Remus calou-se.

De repente, depois de muitos minutos gastos refletindo a situação, finalmente explodi, mostrando toda a raiva que tenho de meu colega.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAMOS COLOCAR ESSE CAVALO? E SE ALGUÉM DESCOBRIR? O QUE VÃO DIZER? O QUE _MOLLY _VAI DIZER? VOCÊ SABE QUANTOS PROBLEMAS _ISSO _PODE E VAI NOS TRAZER?

Remus, intimidado pela minha repentina troca de humor, olhava para seus sapatos, constrangido.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM SENSO DE DECÊNCIA? PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ, COMO PROFESSOR, TINHA FACULDADES MENTAIS SUFICIENTES PARA AO MENOS DEDUZIR QUE _NÃO _É FÁCIL ESCONDER UM **CAVALO**!

- PARE DE GRITAR, NYMPHADORA! – disse Lupin, finalmente irritando-se.

- NÃO me chame de Nymphadora. E Remus, você pode pedir para esse seu ser equino PARAR de comer o meu cabelo?

- Vai, Apple, morde o cabelo dela! Morde! Morde! Baba! Isso, bom garoto, bom garoto. Papai te educou muito bem não? É tão educado... E faz exatamente o que eu quero!

- Remus. John. Lupin. QUE RAIOS você andou comendo? Foi aquele chocolate mentolado? HA! Eu sabia que ele não fazia bem para você. Oh, não, acho que eu vou ter que te dar aquele calmante outra vez... – dirigi-me ao cavalo. – E quanto a _você, _QUER PARAR DE ME BABAR?

O cavalo agora, depois de tê-lo mascado, puxava incessantemente meu cabelo prateado, travando uma batalha épica de cabo de guerra, ou melhor, cabelo de guerra comigo, que não estava disposta a ter meu cabelo mastigado por um quadrúpede idiota.

Lupin finalmente teve piedade, tirou uma maçã do bolso de seu casaco, e jogou-a para o cavalo, que logo perdeu o interesse pelo meu cabelo e pegou a maçã muito vermelha no ar, não tendo muita educação a comê-la.

- Ei, Apple, não foi assim que eu te ensinei a comer não! Poxa, garotão, isso não é nada legal de ver, sabia? E temos companhia! Vamos assustá-la daqui a pouco! – Lupin repreendeu o cavalo.

- Não tenha medo com relação a isso, Lupin. Já vi coisas muito piores...

- Tipo o quê?

- Você descrevendo com os mínimos detalhes a sua vida para um Hipogrifo que te odeia.

- EI! – Remus parecia ofendido. – Vamos tirar Apple daqui antes que alguém o veja.

- Parabéns, Lupin, você finalmente disse alguma coisa decente hoje!

Ele me olhou com um olhar ameaçador. Ele era muito bom nisso, pode crer nas minhas (não) tão sábias palavras.

- Vamos logo. Me ajude a empurrar esse troço escada acima. – pedi. Eu, esperta como sempre, decidi guiar Apple pela frente. Realmente não queria ter que empurrar aquele traseiro branco, muito suspeito a dar coices.

Vinte minutos depois, eu e Remus estávamos tentando empurrar o traseiro do cavalo – mesmo que contra a minha vontade – além do segundo degrau.

- Eu desisto! – falei, me atirando ao chão e apoiando minhas costas na perna traseira de Apple.

- Eu também. – concordou Remus, me imitando. Logo, ele tirou uma toalhinha de dentro de um dos seus bolsos e secou seu suor. – Quer? – ofereceu-me.

- Não, muito obrigada. – falei, com certo nojo, afastando de mim a mão de Lupin. – Agora você concorda que essa foi uma péssima ideia?

- Sim. – disse Remus, relutante. – E o pior é que eu te prejudiquei.

- Que nada, Remus. Eu posso fazer meu relatório outra hora. Mas pelo menos você reconheceu o seu erro. Isso é uma coisa fantástica. Não é qualquer pessoa que faria isso.

Remus deu uma risadinha triste.

- Tudo o que eu queria era ter uma relação amigável com Sirius novamente.

- E precisava de um cavalo para fazer isso?

- Não. – ele riu. – Mas eu pensei que Apple e Bicuço se dariam bem...

- E com isso Sirius se sentiria excluído e voltaria a ser seu amigo?

- Não exatamente. Não foi isso o que eu pensei, se bem que daria cetro, de certa forma.

Repentinamente, sinto um casco atingir minha nuca. Pelo quase inaudível grito de Remus, pude deduzir que tinha sentido a mesma coisa.

Viramo-nos para trás, apenas para ver Apple andando alegremente escada acima.

- AGORA que você resolve subir? – gritou Remus para o cavalo, frustrado.

O cavalo relinchou em resposta. Assim que terminou de subir, trotou até o quarto mais próximo, o de Hermione e Gina. Com um coice, eu e Remus deduzimos que o cavalo tinha derrubado a porta.

- Graças a Merlin que não tem ninguém aqui se não nós e Sirius. – Remus comentou.

- Vamos! – falei, subindo as escadas correndo para alcançar o cavalo doido. Remus me seguiu, e juntou-se a mim para ver o que Apple tinha feito.

As gavetas de roupas íntimas das garotas foram abertas, e o cavalo atirava peça por peça no chão.

- Acho que Gina vai precisar daquele artigo de como conservar sua lingerie do Pofeta Diário depois disso... - não resisti ao impulso de pazer o comentário inconveniente, já que a bruxinha semana passada haia se entusiasmado com a matéria.

Eu e o lobisomem tentávamos impedir Apple, mas é claro, era em vão.

O próximo alvo do equino foi o cabideiro, onde casacos leves estavam postos, junto com uns três chapéus. Cada item que pegava, balançava-o com sua mandíbula e, todo desbeiçado, jogava-o no chão. Após isso, o pobre acessório destruído era acolhido por mim e Remus, que tentávamos repará-los com feitiços.

Apple seguiu seu caminho até o outro lado do quarto, onde se encontrava um grande espelho.

Vendo seu reflexo, o cavalo hesitou, como se dando uma checada no visual. Depois de seu pequeno show de exibicionismo para si mesmo, transferiu seu peso de uma pata para outra, preparando-se para dar o bote.

Antes que pudéssemos impedir, o cavalo deu um coice no espelho, fragmentando-o em milhares pedacinhos.

Como um raio, Apple correu até a porta do quarto e saiu trotando, provavelmente assustado pelo barulho que causou.

- Ele está indo para o sótão! – percebeu Remus.

- Podemos tranca-lo lá, não podemos?

- É claro!

E corremos atrás do ser branco. Naquela altura do campeonato, ambos estávamos suados, ensopados, despenteados, com as roupas desajeitadas e rasgadas.

- Já tenho um nome melhor para seu parente, Remus. – anunciei. – Punch.

- É perfeito! – concordou Remus, sorrindo levemente, até que ele tivesse processado o que eu havia dito. – Meu parente?

Ri e corri mais ainda.

Com um movimento da varinha, Remus abriu a enorme porta do sótão, atraindo Punch até lá. Assim que havia entrado no cômodo, segurei com força a porta atrás de mim, antes que o cavalo a abrisse, enquanto Remus a trancava, com chave e com feitiços. Vedou a sala também, sendo assim, ninguém poderia escutar nada, a não ser eu e Remus.

- Sabe o ponto positivo de tudo isso? – pediu Remus. – Estamos nos dando bem. – complementou com um meio sorriso.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu continuo te odiando. – repliquei, sem emoção alguma.

- Que bom, porque eu também.


	9. O Retorno da Cueca

_Nota: PRIMEIRO DE TUDO:** MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA!** Não foi nem por falta de tempo, mas por falta de criatividade. Sinto muito, muito, muito muito mesmo!_

_Eu NÃO sou J.K. Rowling, porque com certeza no Brasil não está nevando, e nem prestes a nevar!_

_Finalmente, a história chegou ao fim! Para a tristeza de alguns e a felicidade de outros, mas enfim, terminou! Realmente gostei dessa fic!_

_Nesse capítulo não é tanto humor, mas mais o meu ponto de vista da família Black._

_Mais uma coisa, antes que vocês me matem só por segurar vocês por muito tempo nas minhas notas, mas, bom, se alguém quiser me adicionar no facebook, PM me!_

_WinkyMonstro_

**A Arte de Pregar Peças**

**O Retorno da Cueca**

_Tonks's POV_

_No dia seguinte..._

- Tonks, querida, você não ouviu alguns ruídos estranhos ontem?

Merda.

- Err... Não, Molly. Acho que o único ruído que ouvi foi o Monstro chiando para o Sirius, nada mais.

- Não, é que eu estava meio encucada com isso, e eu não fui a única que ouvi.

- Quem mais?

- Sirius. Ele disse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com os filhotes multicoloridos que a Ordem em breve vai conhecer...

- O QUÊ?

- É, parece que ele sonhou com um cavalo branco que usava um tutu roxo, acompanhado por filhotinhos, um com o saiote rosa, e o outro com uma bandana azul...

- Ah... Espera, O QUÊ?

- É, foi isso que ele me disse. Enfim, eu vou fazer o jantar.

Afundei no sofá. Por pouco. Cara, se chegam a descobrir o que eu e Remus fizemos...

- O que vocês fizeram, priminha? – Sirius disse, entrando na sala lentamente.

- O QUÊ? Eu estava falando alto?

- Aham.

- Oh, eu...

Sirius riu, enquanto se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você sabe, eu e sua mãe éramos bons amigos.

Por que raios Sirius está falando disso?

- Eu sei, ela me falou.

- Ela era dez anos mais velha do que eu. Morávamos juntos, ela era a irmã que eu nunca tive. Era a única que realmente gostava de mim, também. Bom, Regulus, de certa forma. Ela tinha uma forma diferente de amar as pessoas. Seguiu o lado negro, embora sempre teve o coração de ouro. Sua mãe via isso. Ou melhor, por mais cruel e má a pessoa é, ela sempre consegue enxergar o melhor delas.

- Até mesmo de Bellatrix?

- Até mesmo de Bellatrix. Por mais odiável que ela seja, sua mãe sabia que ela só chegou onde está por causa de inveja.

- Inveja?

- Inveja. Sua mãe é muito mais bonita do que ela, e você sabe a que ponto as mulheres chegam quando o assinto é quem é mais bonita do que quem. Mas também amava sua mãe. Quando, aos dezessete anos, Andy largou nossa família para se casar com seu pai, Bellatrix se sentiu ofendida e traída. Foi por isso que ela passou a odiar tanto os Tonks.

- Ela nunca tinha me falado disso.

- Tonks, seja sincera. Se você tivesse uma irmã, que te amasse muito, e você tivesse renunciado sua herança em nome de um amor incondicional, que sua família não aceitasse, e sua irmã começasse a te odiar por causa disso, a ponto de tentar te matar, você iria falar sobre isso com seus filhos?

- Não. – respondi. Tudo bem, sabia que Sirius tinha um ótimo coração afundado em mágoas e álcool, mas hoje ele estava excepcionalmente emocional. Não é típico de Sirius, especialmente agora, que nem com Remus fala. Ou melhor, apenas grita com o coitado.

- Exato. E Narcisa a mesma coisa, apesar de que ainda temos esperanças para ela.

Não pude deixar de rir. Sempre tive uma memória, muito fraca, de quando eu era bebê Narcisa brincando comigo, e mais importante ainda, me dando comida.

- Quando sua mãe saiu de casa, me senti solitário. Eu tinha apenas sete anos, trancado numa casa com uma mãe psicopata, duas primas raivosas e um irmão que não podia ver um cachorro atropelado que já se desmanchava em lágrimas.

Sirius suspirou, e chegando mais perto de mim, olhou em meus olhos, e levantou uma mão em direção à minha bochecha.

- Você é tão parecida com Andy... Se não mais bonita!

Sorri.

- Claro, Sirius. Eu, bonita.

- Não fala assim. Você é linda. E nosso amigo lobisomem concorda com isso.

- O QUÊ?

- Estou brincando. Ele nunca admitiu isso em voz alta. – riu Sirius. – Mas uma coisa é fato: sua mãe definitivamente não tem cabelo rosa.

Ri com fervor.

- Com certeza! – falei. É, acho que estava chegando a hora. Respirei fundo e arrisquei. – Sirius, por que você estava agindo daquele jeito arrogante, como quem não queria nada com o mundo?

- Porque eu não tinha aceitado a morte de James. Mas, bom, você sabe que eu discuti com Remus um tempo atrás. Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo. Então comecei prestar atenção em vocês. E logo vi que vocês realmente se empenharam para tentar me alegrar. E notei o quão idiota e estúpido eu estava sendo com vocês. Não só tu e Remus, mas toda a Ordem, inclusive o Harry, que precisa de alguém em quem confiar mais do que nunca.

- Que bom que você voltou a seus sentidos.

- Com certeza, priminha. Agora vem cá, me dá um abraço.

Por um bom tempo ficamos ali, abraçados, pensando no que havíamos dito. Até Sirius resolver intervir, é claro. Quando saímos do abraço, ele me olhou maliciosamente e disse.

- Você sabe, até que eu gostei do cavalo que Moony trouxe.

- Você sabe do Punch?

- Digo, não foi muito discreta, a tentativa fajuta de vocês de coloca-lo para cima. Sem dizer que a Molly ouviu. Tive que dizer que eram apenas ratos, e depois comecei a falar sobre filhotes multicoloridos.

- A ninhada de cavalos com peças de vestuário coloridas?

- Foi o que eu quis que Molly entendesse.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Esquece.

- Sirius Padfoot Black!

- Caramba, você sabe ser ameaçadora igual a sua mãe!

- SIRIUS!

- Bom, naquele caso, eu estava pensando em lobinhos metamorfomagos...

- SIRIUS! EU VOU TE MATAR!

E foi então que comecei a persegui-lo. Para quem ficou doze anos preso, até que ele estava em boa forma!

Ele correu de mim, mas já ofegante, entrou na primeira porta que avistou.

- Ele te falou dos lobinhos metamorfomagos? – perguntou Remus Lupin materializando-se ao meu lado.

- Sim.

- Óbvio. Eu tive a mesma reação.

- Será que Sirius se deu conta de que ele está na mesma sala do que Punch?

- Acho que não, mas ele está bem informado de que a porta só abre por fora.

- Abrimos? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – dissemos em uníssono.

- Quer chocolate? – perguntou Lupin tirando uma barra de seu bolso.

Aceitei a oferta dele, e nos distanciamos do corredor, ouvindo os berros de Sirius.

- ME TIREM DAQUI! ESSE CAVALO É MALUCO! E quem colocou a minha cueca dos Ursinhos Carinhosos nele?

- Nymphadora! – riu Remus, indeciso entre rir ou me repreender.


End file.
